Une minute avec toi
by Kyokan-sama
Summary: L'histoire d'un homme qui voit son espoir devenir réalité... mais à quel prix ? Et son brun sera-t-il à la hauteur de ses espérances ? YAOI Oneshot


Il est parti

**Titre**** : Une minute avec toi…**

**Auteur**** : Kyôkan-sama**

**Histoire**** : L'histoire d'un homme qui voit son espoir prendre vie… mais à quel prix ? Et son brun peut-il vraiment lui offrir ce qu'il veut ? YAOI**

**Personnages principaux**** : Orochimaru-Jiraya**

**Disclaimer**** : Tous les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto (merci d'avoir inventé Orochimaru !! 0) **

Orochimaru : Après toutes les fics qu'elle a fait sur moi, je le sent mal, je sais pas pourquoi…

**Jiraya**** : Tiens ! C'est la première fois que j'apparaît, moi ! **

**Kyôkan-sama**** : Lisez, au lieu de gaspiller votre salive !! 0 **

o0°Bonne lecture ! °0o

Il est parti.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il aie pu le faire.

Lorsque Sandaime nous a montré la salle où il faisait toutes ces expériences, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à croire que cette horreur soit de lui.

C'est vrai, quoi. Il paraît que l'amour, ça rend aveugle.

J'ai failli refuser lorsque Sarutobi-sensei nous a dit de partir à sa poursuite. Je ne me sentais pas capable de lui faire ça. J'étais déchiré entre la sécurité de mon village et l'amour que j'éprouvais pour ce beau ténébreux aux cheveux noirs.

Mais je suis parti.

J'ai cherché dans la forêt pendant une bonne heure, malgré la peine que j'ai eue à retrouver ses traces (il est vrai que mon brun est très malin, bien que certaines empreintes soient trop visibles. Je suis sûr qu'il veut que l'on le retrouve).

Et là, je viens de le trouver.

Il est ici, en face de moi.

Calme. Paisible.

On dirait presque qu'il m'attendait.

Il nous a trahis, Tsunade, Sarutobi, moi, tout le village, même, mais je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur de battre à la chamade à la vue de ce sourire (narquois).

Quel paradoxe… même moi j'ai du mal à y croire. Il a bien caché son jeu, durant toutes ces années !

Mais jusqu'où peut aller la jalousie d'un homme ? Et pourquoi Sandaime ne l'a pas nommé Hokage à la place de mon élève ? Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Enfin, je crois…

Je dois vous dire que je le lorgne depuis que j'ai quatorze ans. curieux, non ? Et pendant tout ce temps je me suis caché sous la couverture d'un pervers imbécile parce que je savais qu'il me méprisait, et que je n'avais aucune chance.

D'ailleurs à son regard, je vois d'entrée qu'il me méprise toujours.

Je reste là, pétrifié, dans cette forêt qui pue la mort et la peur.

Il jette, avec une simplicité déconcertante :

- Tu m'as retrouvé, à ce que je vois…

Je retrouve mes esprits et je souris (rictus d'ailleurs).

- C'était ce que tu voulais, non ?

Il hausse les épaules avec un air « causetoujourstum'intéresse », puis dit :

- Il est vrai que je voulais m'amuser un peu avant de partir pour de bon. Mais je pensais tomber sur Tsunade ou Sarutobi-sensei…

Je ne peux pas, je n'y tiens plus.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!

Il pousse un long soupir d'ennui. Je sais que c'est vraiment pas le truc à penser quand on est confronté à ce genre de situation, mais franchement, il est trop trop craquant quand il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Qui n'a jamais fait de sacrifices pour atteindre son but ?

C'est dur à dire, mais il a en partie raison. Mais je ne dois rien laisser paraître.

- C'étaient des vies humaines ! Tes semblables, Orochimaru !

Là, mon serpent préféré éclate de rire.

- Mes semblables ? Tu rigoles ! Je n'ai aucun semblables. Ce n'étaient que des cobayes faibles et complètement minables. Juste utiles à ça.

Je m'énerve (enfin, je fais très bien semblant).

- Mais alors, si personne ne compte à tes yeux, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir pris, Tsunade et moi ? Nous étions toujours près de toi, nous étions donc des proies faciles !

Hou là, ais-je bien vu ? Son regard s'est voilé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne flanche pas, mais il ne répond pas tout de suite. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle.

- Je ne sais pas, reconnaît-il avec franchise, sans cesser de me fixer de son regard pénétrant.

Et dire que je me suis toujours vanté d'être un tombeur… là, c'est plutôt moi qui tombe, en fait.

Je serre les poings, et je lui dis :

- Il n'est pas trop tard. Reviens à la raison, s'il te plaît !

- C'est ça, ma raison.

- Nous sommes ceux que l'on appelle des Sannins… on a toujours été camarades ! Ne gâche pas tous ces bons moments que nous avons passés ensemble, je t'en pries…

Il ricane. Je commence à perdre espoir.

- Tu es tellement naïf, Jiraya ! Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne réfléchis pas assez. Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as même pas remarqué ce que j'étais en train de faire.

« là, tu te trompes » je songe.

Au lieu de répondre ça, je baisse la tête.

- C'est ainsi que tu me considères, Orochimaru ?

Il continue de sourire.

Je souffre tellement que j'en ai mal au ventre. Pourquoi ais-je choisi ce sale traître ?

Mais qui peut se vanter d'avoir choisi l'homme/la femme parfait(e) ?

- Oui, je te considère comme ça. Tu es faible, Jiraya.

Je l'ai toujours su, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est une nouveauté.

Je lève la tête dignement. Il va partir, loin de moi. Alors je n'ai rien à perdre.

- Là, c'est toi le simple d'esprit, Orochimaru. Navré de te contredire. Tu juges mes actions extérieurement sans prendre en compte ce que je pense vraiment. C'est ton plus gros défaut, mis à part celui d'être un meurtrier et un sale traître.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu pense vraiment ? Quelle est la raison pour laquelle tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais ?

J'inspire à fond. Ça serait rigolo de le voir tomber sur le cul une fois lui avoir dit la vérité.

Je me lance, au bout d'un silence pesant.

- Je t'aime, Orochimaru.

Ha !! Je savais que ça serait drôle. Et pour le coup, je devrais prendre sa tronche en photo.

De l'étonnement. Un étonnement sans retenue. Jamais je n'ai vu cette expression sur son visage.

Il me fixe depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Tu vas voir qu'à tous les coups je suis rouge comme une écrevisse…

- Tu… tu quoi ? bégaie-t-il, les yeux toujours ronds comme des balles de tennis.

Je ne répète pas. Il a très bien entendu.

Il finit par abandonner son air effaré, pour retrouver son sourire cynique.

- Ta stupidité n'a aucune limites !

Il se penche en avant, les bras en arrière, et court dans ma direction.

Il va me tuer.

Et vous savez quoi ? Je le comprends.

Je ferme les yeux. Non, je n'esquiverai pas. Je ne le veux pas.

Tant pis pour moi. Je l'aurais bien cherché. Tomber amoureux d'un psychopathe, sans blague…

Et puis, je préfère mourir que de vivre avec ces paroles :

« Ta stupidité n'a aucunes limites ! » « Tu es faible » « tu es tellement naïf, Jiraya… »

C'est vrai. Je suis tellement con de t'aimer, Orochimaru…

Un coup de poing magistral me projette contre un arbre. Je vois. Il veut jouer un peu avec se proie avant de la bouffer…

Une main m'attrape par le col, et me relève de force contre l'arbre.

J'attends. Qu'il me frappe, qu'il me mutile, puis qu'il me tue… allez, Oro, vas-y.

J'attends, mais il ne se passe rien. Sa main agrippe toujours mon col, mais il ne me frappe pas. Alors je décide d'ouvrir les yeux.

Moi qui m'attendait à voir un visage plein de colère, je me retrouve devant un sourire…

Magnifique.

Il n'a pas déballé ses sourires habituels. Ça n'est ni un sourire narquois, ni un sourire de dément, ni un sourire cruel.

Non, c'est un sourire plein de tendresse.

A mon tour d'ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des billes. Je dois avoir une tronche pas mal, non plus, parce que mon brun rit doucement.

- Tu sais que tu as une gueule de phoque quand tu es surpris ?

Je me met à bouder, comme quand nous étions jeunes.

- Ecrase… t'étais pas mal, non plus, tout à l'heure.

- Etais-tu sincère, à ce moment là ?

Son regard est sérieux. J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire.

- Bien sûr que j'étais sérieux…

Il sourit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, je crois bien qu'il est heureux.

Heureux de se faire aimer d'un homme ? Et qui plus est son rival ?

Bizarre… vraiment bizarre.

De toute manière il a toujours été comme ça. Bizarre. En plus d'être sadique, renfermé, associable, incroyablement chiant et mignon.

Il me repose par terre. Je reste collé à l'arbre.

Il est tellement près de moi… toute cruauté a disparu sur son visage.

Bom bom bom bom… mon cœur prend le TGV a ce que je sens…

Il se rapproche, au point que je sente son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

Tout ça a l'air tellement irréel…

- Orochi…

Et là, tenez vous bien, je n'ai pas pu terminer ma phrase parce qu'il m'a fait taire…

En m'embrassant.

Arrêtez de regarder par la fenêtre pour voir s'il neige et continuez à lire.

Je suis tellement surpris que je le mords. Alors, sans cesser de m'embrasser, il attrape une poignée de mes cheveux et tire, pour se venger.

Aïe. Il sait que je crains. Quel homme cruel…

Sa langue entre dans ma bouche, et rencontre la mienne en une caresse. Ses lèvres sont plus douces que je ne l'aurait cru. Et pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais embrassé de sa vie, il se débrouille… plutôt bien !

Mes mains se promènent dans ses cheveux noirs. J'ai toujours voulu les toucher, ces cheveux. Ils sont doux, et tellement soyeux…

Le baiser dure. Il semble ne pas vouloir me lâcher. Tant mieux, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche…

Mais bon, faut pas rêver, toute chose à une fin… et ses lèvres quittent doucement les miennes.

Dire que cinq minutes plus tôt, il se foutait de ma gueule…

Il ne dit rien, et penche sa tête dans mon cou. Il y dépose de touts petits suçons très agréables. Je frissonne de plaisir.

Ma main descend jusqu'à sa veste, que je retire. C'est vrai, quoi, il a l'air d'avoir chaud… et bien entendu, je reprends sa bouche, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais…

Il retire ma veste (il doit penser que j'ai chaud moi aussi), puis mon pull (j'enlève le sien aussi) tant et si bien que nous nous retrouvons torse nus tous les deux.

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je caresse le bas de son ventre musclé avec habileté, tellement qu'il commence à gémir, mais je le fais taire en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Ma main descend un peu. Je sens cette bosse, sous son pantalon. Il brûle de désir…

Enfin, de toute façon, c'est pareil chez moi.

Il se remet à gémir. Et dire qu'il me reprochait de jamais la fermer…

Et ces gémissements que mes caresses lui arrachent m'excitent encore plus.

Mais il prend soudainement ma main et la tord.

Ok, ok, message reçu.

Il stoppe le baiser, et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou, puis descend jusqu'à mon nombril, puis jusqu'à mon bas ventre, qu'il commence à lécher tout doucement.

Et pour le coup, c'est moi qui gémis.

Mais d'un seul coup il s'arrête. Pile au moment où ça allait devenir encore plus intéressant, en effet Oro s'apprêtait à retirer mon pantalon et mon boxer…

Des voix retentissent.

- J'ai entendu du bruit…

- Où ça ?

- Par là !

- Il faut aller voir, au cas où ça soit lui…

- Suivez moi !

- Et merde, je grogne, en concert avec mon brun.

Il se relève tranquillement, et remet son pull et sa veste. Je l'imite.

Une fois nos vêtements récupérés, nous échangeons un regard bref.

- Tu sais, dit-il, t'aurais pas dû remettre tes fringues, ça me donne encre plus envie de les enlever…

Il se penche, et m'embrasse longuement. Doucement.

Puis il chuchote à mon oreille.

- Tu es si simple d'esprit que tu n'as même pas remarqué ce que moi-même j'éprouvais…

- C'est pas en me traitant de minable toute la journée que j'aurais pu remarquer ça…

- Détrompe-toi.

Il dépose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, après avoir chuchoté :

- Adieu… baka.

Nos bouches se séparent. Il me jette un dernier regard. Tellement empli de tendresse… avant de disparaître à jamais.

Il ne m'a pas dit directement qu'il m'aimait. Quelle importance… deux mots, pour traduire cette vague de sentiments qu'il m'a montré aujourd'hui…

Quand les ANBUS sont arrivés, il m'ont trouvé là, debout, figé. Je ne leur ait rien dit. Juste que j'avais perdu sa trace.

Adieu, mon brun…

Cha vous a plu ?

**Orochimaru**** : Nan !!**

**Jiraya**** : Oui, si Oro a de la poitrine o **

**Kyôkan-sama**** : Mais j'y peux quoi si je vous trouve trop mignons tous les deux ??**

**Orochimaru**** : Oui, sauf que moi je ne suis pas MIGNON ! Je suis un grannnd méssan qui fait peur aux petits nenfants, na ! **

**Kyôkan-sama**** : Maiiis non t'es super mignonnn !!**

**Orochimaru**** : Un couteau ! Il faut l'achever !!**

**Jiraya**** : Et moi, alors ? **

**Quelques reviews ? silvoupléééé !!**


End file.
